valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Harbinger Wars 2: Prelude Vol 1 1
| Series = Harbinger Wars 2 | Volume = | Issue = Prelude #1 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = Harbinger Wars 2 | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation Before HARBINGER WARS 2 begins, JUMP ON BOARD HERE with A STANDALONE INTRODUCTION TO THE VALIANT UNIVERSE’s most powerful forces from the master storytellers behind SECRET WEAPONS: Academy Award-nominated writer Eric Heisserer (Arrival) and Harvey Award-nominated artists Raúl Allén (SECRET WEAPONS) and Patricia Martín (BLOODSHOT REBORN)! The Harbinger Renegades have been scattered across America… battered by the brutal MASSACRE that decimated their ranks. Now, Livewire – leader of the Harbinger Foundation’s most unusual group of SECRET WEAPONS – is about to incite the coast-to-coast clash that brings them all together in an inescapable collision of power. Pushed to the brink by the government she once served, Toyo Harada’s former star pupil is about to make an irreversible decision… and deactivate America’s power supply in a last-ditch bid to save the extraordinary individuals called “psiots” from extinction. As a nation goes dark, the paths of our world’s most powerful heroes will soon converge…and the stage will be set for the most cataclysmic confrontation in the history of the Valiant Universe! Witness the ground-zero moment for the future of the Valiant Universe with a startling, self-contained prelude to HARBINGER WARS 2 – and the perfect introduction to all of Valiant’s biggest icons from one of the most acclaimed creative teams in comics today! Harbinger Wars 2 Prelude The following appearances are based on the preview pages below! Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Villains: * ** * ** Special Ops team *** Connors * ** *** Agent Newsome *** Deputy Director Martin Givens Other Characters: * Ax * Javl * Nikki's birds ** Crow ** Groucho ** Harpo * President of the United States * * The Scavenger * Toyo Harada * United States Military Locations: * ** * ** * Michigan ** Rook *** ''The Slaughter in Rook, Michigan'' * Oklahoma ** Oklahoma City *** The Willows * ** * ** * ** Items: * Items conjured by Owen ** Metallic board ** Wooden board ** Wooden ornate doors * Operation: Chimney Sweep * Pacemaker * Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: , * Inkers: , , (additional) * Colorists: , (additional) * Letterers: * Cover Artists: & (A), (B), & (Pre-Order), (1:20), (1:50), (Wasatch) * Editors: , (assistant) * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Pre-Order Edition The "Pre-Order Edition" of Harbinger Wars 2: Prelude #1 contains the following extra material: * Harbinger Wars 2 Cover Gallery: Layout Options 1 & 2, Final Cover (for the Regular Cover A by Raul Allen & Patricia Martin; * Commentary by Valiant staff; * Into the Trenches - Script Excerpts: ** Back in Action ** Lucia ** Tactical Union ** First Strike ** The Message ** Going Dark * Page in Process: Script, flats, colors and final art (for page 5); * Livewire's POV: Commentary/script by Eric Heisserer (for page 10). Quotes Notes Gallery Cover Art File:HW2-PRELUDE 001 COVER-A ALLEN.jpg|'Cover A' by Raul Allen HW2 PRELUDE 001 COVER-B CHO.jpg|'Cover B' by Michael Cho HW2 PRELUDE 001 PRE-ORDER EVANS.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition' by Khari Evans HW2 PRELUDE 001 VARIANT NORD.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Cary Nord HW2 PRELUDE 001 VARIANT-ICON MASSAFERA.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Felipe Massafera HW2 PRELUDE 001 VARIANT WASATCH ROBERTSON.jpg|'Wasatch Comic Con Exclusive Cover' by Shelby Robertson Note: The cover of the Pre-Order Edition is based on a similar cover that Khari Evans did for (April, 2013). Cover Art (Textless) HW2 001 PROMO EVANS.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition' (Textless) Promotional Art Preview #1 HW2 PRELUDE 001 001.jpg HW2 PRELUDE 001 002.jpg HW2 PRELUDE 001 003.jpg HW2 PRELUDE 001 004.jpg HW2 PRELUDE 001 005.jpg HW2 PRELUDE 001 006.jpg Preview #2 HW2 PRELUDE 001 P2 001.jpg HW2 PRELUDE 001 P2 002.jpg HW2 PRELUDE 001 P2 003.jpg HW2 PRELUDE 001 P2 004.jpg HW2 PRELUDE 001 P2 005.jpg HW2 PRELUDE 001 P2 006.jpg Related References External links